


Bang Bang Kiss Kiss

by GwenJ



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Angst, M/M, introspective, romantic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 10:06:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6978922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GwenJ/pseuds/GwenJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ambientata dopo la 5x12. In un futuro non definito. Mickey rimane ferito nella sparatoria con Sammi e Ian torna da lui.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bang Bang Kiss Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Titolo: Bang Bang Kiss Kiss   
> Pairing: Mickey/Ian (Gallavich)  
> Note: Sì, lo so, si usa Kiss Kiss Bang Bang, per via del film, di album e canzoni ecc...  
> A questa fanfiction tengo particolarmente.

Perché io ti amo e ti odio, Ian. Mi hai lasciato, hai lasciato che quella stronza mi sparasse addosso, non hai mosso un dito, non hai detto una cazzo di parola. Mi hai lasciato lì, sanguinante sull'asfalto. Vedevo solo te ma tu non vedevi me, non più. E' come se per te non fossi mai esistito. Perché, Ian?   
Ho chiuso gli occhi vedendo il grigio del cielo quando l'unica cosa che volevo era il verde dei tuoi occhi.   
Credo di aver pianto, ero certo che sarei morto e sarei morto senza di te, non credo di aver mai provato tanto dolore, tu non c'eri, il dolore più intenso della mia vita.   
Poi più nulla, niente grigio, niente verde e niente fottuto rosso dei tuoi capelli. Solo nero, buio, silenzio e sollievo.   
Lì, dovunque fossi, non c'era nulla. Non c'eri tu che mi lasciavi, non c'era il dolore che mi causavi, ero fottutamente in pace, quasi felice perché non sentivo nulla. 

E ora rieccoti, cazzo. Che mi guardi dall'alto in basso. Sto bene, cazzo, fisicamente sto bene. E' il resto che sta male, ti ho visto ed è tornato tutto il dolore.  
E l'amore, che nascondo in profondità, con forza.   
E' questo che ho imparato da te, che l'amore è dolore. Sempre e comunque. Presto o tardi. E io sono stufo di soffrire, davvero tanto tanto stanco. 

Mi guardi con le lacrime agli occhi, non dico una parola, ti scanso ma tu mi afferri per un braccio, non lotto.  
Lottare significherebbe che mi importa ancora ma non è così. Non lo è, non provo nulla.  
Il fatto che ora io stia piangendo e ti stia stringendo forte, mentre mi baci e sussurri che mi ami, non significa nulla.

Ma lo sappiamo entrambi, sono sempre stato un gran bugiardo.


End file.
